


Playing in the Snow

by Rikudera



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/pseuds/Rikudera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dace and Jade finally get the chance to play in the snow. Merry Christmas 2014!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronologicalimplosion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/gifts).



> This was written for [coffeecakey](http://coffeecakey.tumblr.com/)'s Secret Santa exchange.

TG: k so the next step is to bring the lava over and melt everything right  
GG: yes! but you should come over to where i am first!!!  
TG: really whys that  
GG: because theres snow here too :)

Jade's not too far from the volcano, so you meander over to her approximate location, dodging a few Uranium Imps along the way, but otherwise only obstructed by woods and snow. When you get to the likely spot, you look around, but can't find her.

"Jade?" You've been walking along the treeline, where large drifts butt up against deciduous trees - flowering with a hint of spring, despite the chill - but it's snowing so much any footprints are quickly covered. "You there?" There's a gasp from behind a tree to your right, and you spin your head to find the source.

"Dave!!!" A blur of blue, red, and black crashes into you, tackling you backwards into a snowdrift. "You're here!"

"F-fuck, it's cold," is the first thing that actually comes out of your mouth. All five-and-a-half feet of an ecstatic Jade Harley is now squishing you like a devilbeast puppy might attack a favorite Squiddle chew toy. The rest of you is buried in her long, thick hair.

"How great is this?" she beams, clambering to her feet and hauling you up with her. It's definitely the chill that's making your ears red. "We finally get to hang out in person! Even if the world sort of ended..." she droops slightly, but promptly perks up again, "...we're still going to get this quest done!" She bounces on her feet once, shaking the snow off, then dives at you again. "It's so good to see you!!!"

"Hey," you mumble into the fluff of her jacket. Yeah, it is definitely the cold. You hug her back anyway, because you're only human. Once Jade bounces back, beaming at you again, you remain the coolest of the cool. Freezing, even.

"So, Dave..." she grins. Her dress is something blue and frilly, her dark hair so long it almost hits the snow, but her jacket and earmuffs are Squiddle-red. Her teeth are huge.

"So, Harley," you deadpan back, sliding your hands into your pockets; it's purely to keep them warm, of course. Your shivering might be misconstrued as the corner of your mouth fighting not to quirk up, but only to the untrained eye.

"Well, are we going to play in the snow or not?" she asks, hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding, it's freezing out here. I'm gonna turn into a human popsicle. Do you really wanna be responsible for a Davesicle, Harley? This is some serious shit. You might think you can prop me up like a statue to-"

Jade throws a snowball at you. You blink behind your shades. Anyone who'd say you splutter is a filthy, filthy liar.

"Got you," she says. She's got another snowball in her hand. Her emerald eyes are sparkling like nebulae.

You blink again, and bam, the other one hits.

"Oh, it is _on_."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, the both of you are shivering as you walk down the corridor to the base of the volcano and Echidna's lair.

"T-that was the b-best idea ever," Jade insists, rubbing her arms with her hands. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose have a cold-bright flush, but she's still grinning.

"I think I w's already halfway t' glacier by th' time we got t' th' snow-f'rries," you mutter back, in between blowing on your own hands.

"It was a snow- _B-Bec_ ," she says, "and-and whatever it was we made for you."

"P'rrmusk," you reply quietly. Your own cheeks have to be cold-bright too; they wouldn't feel so warm, otherwise. "I'm a deadly force w'th cont'ct weapons, y'know," you add, more loudly. Your ass was served in that snowball fight like a dude on Frozen Butler Island.

"Uh huh."

"Damn near unbeatable 't close range." You try to stomp some of the dampness out as you walk. "Fuck, 't's so cold, still."

"You're s-soaked through," Jade says, as if her hair and clothes aren't dripping from the melted snow, either. "M-maybe we should change to something e-else for-" she stops, blinking wide.

"What 's it?" you ask, stopping a second later to look back at her.

"We have an a-audience with Echidna to give her the l-lava, right?" she asks, looking more enthused by the second.

"Yeah, 's in my sylladex, but we c'n't pour 't out 'r-"

"No," Jade's shaking her head, "we have to dress up to give it to her." She starts to speak faster, stuttering slipping away into excitement. "It's been so long since I've gotten to do something like this not on Prospit, and we're going to have an audience with _Echidna_." She walks back up to you, pulling your hands down from in front of your mouth and holding onto them. "We should look our best for the official Forge-lighting, don't you think? It'll be like a _celebration_."

"...What?" Your hands don't feel so cold anymore.

"Let's dress up, it'll be fun! Like... like _Christmas_ before the snow goes away!!!" She bounces on her feet again.

"Are we being Santa again." You let yourself smirk a whole pixel.

"Don't tell me you don't have a red suit," she says, smiling wide and toothily.

"Fuck yes, I do," you answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The both of you run through the rest of the ruins to keep warm, but if the girl wearing the floor-length, starry evening gown beats you to the Forge entrance by the length of her dark hair streaming behind her, no one else is ever going to find out about it.


End file.
